In This Life
by missamy-lm
Summary: For 8 years, Alex has been hiding something from Bobby. Will it tear them apart, or bring them closer than ever? BA of course!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hello all! I'm back at home with my knee injured again!! Woo... not. So, I had this little idea after seeing the ad for CI on USA:) I like it... too bad I won't see it until February (at the earliest:S Channel 10 are direct-streaming House, Life and Californication... why can't they direct stream CI and SVU?!) Hope you like it:) And it pretty much makes no sense but hey... its FF right?

Dedication: To all my readers:) Thank youuuu

* * *

--Alex's POV--

I ran my fingers over the letters engraved in the cold stone, my heart aching at the memory. The summer breeze was rustling the leaves above me, and I closed my eyes, wishing I could go back in time and stop this from ever happening. But then, if Joe was still alive, I wouldn't have Bobby... Who would I have chosen if Joe hadn't died? Would I have left him for Bobby? Questions like this continually raced through my mind, and I hated it. I hated how I had to question my own judgement. For God's sake, I trust Bobby Goren with my life... why can't I trust myself? Anyone would agree that, hell, I'm a million times more stable than he is... well, I was. My life is unravelling around me and I can't do anything about it. I pressed my forehead against the marble, tears spilling down my face.

'I miss you... so, so much...' I mumbled, my hands on either side of the rock, keeping myself as grounded as possible. 'Why'd you have to leave me? Everything was so perfect...' I opened my eyes, and my stomach lurched as I read the writing that I had memorized. 'Beloved son, husband and father.' I laughed bitterly at the last part. Father... Kylie never knew him, so how does that make him a father? I looked over at the path, Bobby standing there, watching over me like a hawk. I smiled sadly to myself. I could never tell him about Kylie... As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't. I pressed a small kiss to the headstone, wiping away my tears as I pulled away. 'I'll always love you, Joe... always...' I stood up, placing a single white rose on the soft grass. I walked slowly over to the path, taking Bobby's hand softly.

'You alright?' He whispered into my hair, as we began walking back to the car. I nodded, and he said nothing, even though we both knew I was nowhere near alright.

* * *

'When am I coming up next?' I sighed... I hated this question... Don't get me wrong. I love my daughter more than anything in this world... But Kylie coming to stay meant two things. One... She was in danger... Joe's killer had never been caught, and for all I knew he was following me, carrying a shotgun and ready to rid the world of Alex Eames. And two... Bobby would find out about her. I don't think I could handle that, but I needed to see Kylie. I sighed again. 'Mom?' 

'I'm here... How about I come and get you on Friday... you finish school for the term then, don't you?' I mentally kicked myself. How could I not tell him now?! Dammit, Alex!!!

'Yeah, I do... pack enough for the weekend?' I sighed softly. I could hear the hurt in her voice. I knew she didn't want to pack enough for the weekend. She wanted to pack enough for forever, but right now it just wasn't in the cards. So I made a decision that was hopefully enough for now.

'What about you stay the whole holidays?' Damn... damn damn damn... I picked up a pen and paper, writing on it in huge letters: 'KILL BOBBY', the crossing out the 'KILL' and replacing it with 'TELL'... Telling him would be a hell of a lot easier than killing him.

'Really?' There was excitement in her voice. I hadn't heard that in years...

'Yeah, really sweetheart. I'll take the time off work and it'll just be you and me, okay?' I groaned... Joe's parents would not like this. At all. 'Put Grandma on, okay? And I'll see you on Friday...' I heard the phone being tossed around, and I mentally prepared myself. I hated talking to Joe's parents, and I know for a fact that they hated me. Ohhh they hated me with a passion, and didn't screw around when it came to Kylie.

'Alex?' I clenched my teeth. 'Kylie said you wanted to take her over the holidays... Is that really a good idea? After all you've been through, you can't possibly handle her.' I felt my anger boiling. Calm thoughts... Calm, calm thoughts...

'I can handle my own daughter, Janet... believe me. And no matter what I've been through, I should still be allowed to see my baby girl!' I heard the door unlock. DAMN!!!

'Well fine then.' Say what? 'You better be here, like you promised...' The dial tone. Okay then... I hung up, and saw Bobby standing in the doorway staring at me.

'Hi...' I said slowly, standing up and catching a glimpse of my 'TELL BOBBY' note. Damn my note-taking. He watched me move towards him, and I sighed. 'Bad day?'

'Yeah... who were you on the phone to?' Shit... he heard... 'Because I could swear I heard you say that you can take care of your own daughter.' I felt sick. Like, not cough cough woe is me sick, but actual please kill me now sick. 'Alex... what's going on?' I saw the hurt in his eyes, and I felt sicker, if that was at all possible. I took a deep breath. I haven't felt this nervous since I told him I was pregnant with Nathan.

'I have a daughter, Bobby...' I said softly, searching for any sign of anger in his eyes. I touched his hand, and his fingers wrapped around my tiny hand. 'I'm so sorry I never told you...'

'How old is she?' He said, gripping onto my hand like it was the only thing keeping him steady. I looked down.

'Eight...' My eyes found their way back up, and automatically locked with his. I felt horrible. 'I am so sorry I didn't tell you...' Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped tightly around me, and my face was buried in his chest. I focused on his heartbeat, and I began to calm down.

'Does she know... what happened?' He mumbled. I nodded softly. 'Does she know about us?' I looked up, and shook my head sadly.

'I... I want her to meet you, though.' I watched him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. 'I'm picking her up on Friday...' He nodded gently, his fingers entangling in my hair. I sighed softly. This was going to be a long two weeks...

* * *

What'dya all think? Reviews are much much much appreciated:) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all! Sorry, but this one's a little short:( I might have fractured my wrist, so I couldn't make it as long ad I would have liked. I'm having an x-ray tonight, so once all this is sorted, another, extra-long and extra-shippy will be posted:) I promise:)

* * *

I sat frozen in the car, my breathing heavy, my body shaking. I stopped the ignition, deciding it was time to go inside. I knocked on the front door, staring at my feet nervously. The door opened, and I felt a tiny body collide with mine. I looked down and saw a mess of blonde hair, and I smiled.

'Hey you...' I whispered into Kylie's hair, kissing it softly. 'I missed you, kiddo...' I felt the tears stinging. Moments like this are precious to me, and I'll be damned to let them pass by. I stood up, her arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. 'Bags all ready?' She nodded softly, dragging me into the kitchen.

'Mom's here... I'm going... bye...' Her grandparents both looked at me, and I gave a weak smile.

'I'll bring her back in one piece, I promise...' They looked away, and I sighed. I picked up Kylie's bags, and led her out the door. Apparently it's my fault that Joe went out the night he was killed. We had fought about me taking maternity leave. Again. I never forgave myself for that, and having those two take my baby away? I hated it. I know, it's safer for her with them... but I'm entitled to raise her, aren't I? I started the ignition, and turned to Kylie, who actually looked happy.

'Mom...' She started, as I drove down the road towards the city. 'Can... can this be permanent?' I glanced at her.

'Can what be permanent, kiddo?' I had an idea of what she would ask, and it broke my heart every time she did.

'Me... living with you...' I saw her look down, her bright blue eyes filled with tears. 'You're going to say no... You always say no...' I pulled over, and gripped onto her.

'Kylie... I promise we'll talk about it, okay?' Why the hell did I say that?! She looked up at me, her eyes filling with hope. 'I promise... We'll sit down and talk about it...' I kissed her forehead, and started to drive again. 'First though, I want you to meet someone...'

'Who...' She whispered, still angry that I hadn't said yes, and she knew that there was a huge chance that I wouldn't say yes.

'His name is Bobby...' She looked over at me, and mouthed 'He?'. I nodded gently. 'He's my partner at work... well... he's more than my partner now. He's... he lives with me...' She looked out the window, and I sighed. 'I'm preparing you here, sweetie... At first he seems a bit scary, but he's not.' She looked over at me, and then out the window again. We were home, and Bobby's car was in the driveway. Damn. 'You'll love him, I promise...' I smiled, and brushed her hair behind her ear. Picking up her bags, I unlocked the front door. Dropping her bags in her bedroom, I walked into the office and nearly died. Paperwork... everywhere... I groaned, picking up the mess Bobby had left in his wake. He was sitting at the desk, his head in his hands. He was thinking, but he knew I was here. He knows everything...

'Hey, Al...' He whispered, as I placed the papers on the desk next to him. I took his hands in mine, kissing them softly. He looked up, and he looked frustrated.

'I know I said 'make yourself at home', but I really didn't think you'd go this far.' I smirked, and he gave me a weak half-smile. I picked up the file he had in front of him, and he almost knocked me out trying to get it off me. I caught a glimpse of the file... No...

'Let me explain!' I stared at him. 'Please... Al, please let me explain...' He whispered, touching my arm softly. 'I need to do this for you...' I sighed, willing myself not to look at the file.

'Why, Bobby?' I said quietly, feeling betrayed. His eyes were focused on the floor, and I sighed again. I know he means well, but sometimes I really want to kill him. Not quickly, either... 'This is my life, we're talking about... not one of your little games!' He started wringing his hands, as if he couldn't think of what to say.

'You want Kylie back... I was... just trying to help.' He whispered, glancing up at me. 'I.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even thought about it...' I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his forehead softly.

'I know, Bobby... and I appreciate the thought...' His arms wrapped protectively around me, and I stood up, leading him into the lounge room. 'I want you to meet someone...' His arms wrapped tighter around my waist, and I looked up at him. 'Scared, Goren?' I smiled softly, and he nodded gently, his hands gripping onto mine.

'If she's anything like you, I've got every reason in the world to be scared...' I smiled again, wriggling free of his grasp. 'Wha... where are you going?' I kissed his cheek, and took his hand in mine.

'Come on then...' I knocked on Kylie's door, before opening it slowly. 'Kylie?' She glanced up from her suitcase, and froze in place. 'Kylie... this is Bobby...' Her blue eyes scanned him, and they darkened slightly. 'Bobby... this is my Kylie...' He smiled softly, his arms closing around my waist tighter than before. I sighed sadly, praying silently that they could get along. They continued staring at each other, and I sighed again, tears stinging softly at my eyes. 'Bobby... could I talk to Kylie alone for a minute?' I felt him nod, his lips pressing softly into my hair. He shut the door behind him, and I let the tears fall. 'Kylie... I want you to try and get along with him... please...' She looked at me, then looked back to her suitcase. 'Hey... what's with the attitude?'

'Because I come to stay with you and find out you have a boyfriend!' She looked up, her eyes filled with tears. 'Do you know how that feels? Were you ever going to tell me?!' I sat in front of her, taking her hands in mine. I brushed her tears away softly, and pulled her into my lap, kissing her hair gently.

'I was going to tell you, sweetheart...' She looked up, her eyes red from the tears. 'I swear... I was just waiting for the right time... And now seemed like the perfect time...' She sniffed softly, and nodded. 'How about we finish unpacking...' We stood up, and I helped her unpack her things. As I was, I noticed how much she had packed, even for a fortnight. 'Kylie... how long were you planning on staying?' She looked at me, her eyes filling with tears again.

'Please don't get mad...' I sighed softly. 'I thought if I packed all my things I could stay forever...' I pulled her into my arms, tears running down my cheeks.

'I want you to stay forever, angel... But we really need to talk about this first okay?' She nodded, and I opened the door slowly. I felt her hand tighten around my arm, and I smiled. 'Don't be scared...' She smiled bravely, and followed me back into the office. Bobby was back at the desk, still staring at the file. I rested a hand on his back, kissing his hair softly. 'We're back...' I mumbled, smiling as he turned around to face me.

'Everything okay?' He whispered, placing his hands on my hips gently. I nodded, smiling wider. 'Why are you smiling...' I kisses his cheek, taking his hands in mine. I silently prayed to whoever was listening that what I said next was true.

'Kylie's coming to live with us...'

* * *

A/N: Reviews make my wrist heal:):) (not really but still...) :):)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all:) This one again, is a tad short.. sorry:( I didn't fracture my wrist! I tore the muscle instead... (pretty sure the fracture would have been better but eh)... I fell off an ab-roller.. laugh.. you know you want to.. but I'm all better now, I just have to be really careful:) Now I'm doing exams in a few weeks and my drivers test as well, so if theres like a lack of updates... thats why...

enjoy!! And remember... reviews make me smile:)

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

'Mom!' I groaned, burying my face further into Bobby's shoulder. 'Mom!!' I felt him smiling in my hair, and I groaned louder. The door flung open, and I felt cold air hit my face. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Kylie staring at me. 'Late for school...' I sat upright, eyes widened. 'Come on!' I slipped on my shoes and grabbed the keys. 'Are you seriously going to drop me off dressed like that?' I looked down at what I was wearing. Damn.

'Kylie... I'm not getting out of the car.' I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. It had been two months since she officially came to live with us, and things had been great. Except for the whole work/school thing. We were still trying to sort that one out. I pulled up at the school and she went to open the door. I grabbed her arm. 'Hey...' She looked at me. 'I'm sorry, baby...' She sighed.

'It's alright, Mom...' I kissed her hair gently. She smiled softly, opening the door and grabbing her bag from under her feet.

'Have a good day... One of us will pick you up, alright?' She nodded and hopped out. I watched her climb the steps before I drove off. Day off... rare... I sighed, pulling into the driveway and turning the ignition off. I threw the keys onto the counter and walked back into the bedroom, lying back down. Bobby's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I sighed softly. 'What do you want to do today?' I whispered, running my fingers through his curls. He smiled, kissing my nose, and I closed my eyes, wondering how the hell I got so lucky.

'Whatever you want to do... I'm happy to spend the day here with you...' I smiled, kissing his jaw-line gently. 'Did you need to do anything?' Well yeah... I did, actually. And dammit, he knew it too.

'I have to go pick up some test results...' He looked at me, his brown eyes filled with worry. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly. 'It's alright... don't worry...'

'Al... the second you say 'test results' I worry...' I smiled softly, resting my head on his chest. 'Can... can I ask what... what it is then?' I closed my eyes, secretly hoping he didn't just ask me that. 'Al? What... what's going on...' I looked up at him, chewing my lip softly.

'I promise once I get the tests back... I'll tell you.' He nodded softly, his arms tightening around my waist. Damn, damn, DAMN!!!

* * *

I stared at the papers, my hands shaking. Why me... Everything was perfect... absolutely perfect, and now this happens! I sighed, folding the papers and placing them in my handbag. Walking out to the car, I put on a brave smile and slid back into the drivers seat. Bobby placed his hand over mine, and I smiled gently, squeezing his hand gently. 'You alright...' I nodded, smiling softly.

'I'm fine, Bobby...' I kissed his cheek softly, before pulling out of the parking lot. I nudged my handbag closer to him, the papers clearly in sight. This is the best way I can think of right now to tell him. He looked at me, and I could see that he wanted to read the papers. 'Just read it, Bobby...' I sighed, watching him in the corner of my eye. He took them out of my bag, opening them like they were about to explode. I pulled into the driveway, and turned to face him. 'Bobby...' I rested my hand over his, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He looked at me, fear filling his eyes. Wait... fear?

'You're pregnant?... Wh... how?' I sighed.

'I thought you would have figured that part out by now, Bobby...' He smiled weakly, and then looked back down at the papers. 'But... we should talk about it...'

'What's there to talk about, Al?' He gripped onto my hand, and I swear he was shaking. 'I... I guess we'll deal with it...' I smiled softly, getting out of the car and meeting him around the other side. His arm wrapped around me, kissing my hair gently. 'Does Kylie know?' I shook my head, opening the front door and throwing the keys on the table. 'Do you want this...' I nodded gently, and his eyes locked with mine.

'I want this more than anything, Bobby...' I could see how nervous he was. 'But you don't...' He looked down, and I felt tears stinging at my eyes.

'It's not that I don't love you, Al... It's just... me...' I took his hands in mine, trying to catch his eyes. 'I can't do this... we both know I can't...' I touched his cheek, and he leaned into my hand. 'I really love you... and you want this... but I'm just warning you.'

'About what?' I sat down, dragging him onto the couch with me and resting my head against his shoulder. 'What do I need to be warned about, Bobby?' He looked down, and I could see the tears in his eyes. 'Bobby?'

'You really think I'll be a good father, Al?' I touched his cheek gently, and I nodded. 'What if our baby gets sick...' I sighed. 'Alex?'

'Schizophrenia?' He nodded sadly, and I placed his hand on my still flat stomach. 'Medicine has come a long way since your mother was diagnosed, Bobby... If our baby does have it, then we'll do everything we can.' He looked into my eyes. 'It's unlikely that it will have it, okay?' He nodded softly. 'And you being a good father... I've got no doubt in my mind that you'll be the perfect father.'

'Are... are you sure?' I nodded softly, our hands linked together. I snuggled closer to him, our eyes locking.

* * *

A/N: Remember... smiles:) xo 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the not updating for ages! I had severe laryngitis and ended up in the emergency room (all because some shitfaced person I call a friend had tonsillitis and forgot to tell me... I haven't got tonsils anymore and if I catch tonsillitis I get reaaaaally sick). And then I had my final few weeks of year 10 sniff... sad moment... memories..., and then had to start applying for jobs... I now work at Fun Station! Woooooo! So this is a little 'I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!' chapter:)

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

'You tell her...' 

'No... you tell her...'

'Alex, she's your daughter!' I groaned. Damn. Well he was obviously right, but I didn't want to tell Kylie I was pregnant. She only just met Bobby, and despite the fact that yes, we have been dating for a while, I think she'll be a taaaaaaad angry that I'm pregnant. I went to pour myself a cup of coffee when is hand wrapped around my wrist. I glared at him, and he took the coffee pot out of my hand. 'No...'

'No what?' I knew exactly what was going to come next. I watched him pour the rest of the life giving liquid down the drain, and I felt myself die a little inside. Okay, that was a little dramatic, but hey. Alex needs coffee... All the time...

'Coffee... I don't want our kid to be born with two heads.' I sighed, taking out a bottle of water and settling for that instead. 'Don't complain...' I looked down at my feet, doing my best 'I'm crying... you bastard!' impression. I felt his hands rest on my cheeks and he tilted my face towards him. 'I'm doing this for your own good, Al...' I sighed again, and kissed his cheek.

'You're right... I know you're right... But if I don't get coffee then neither do you!' I grinned triumphantly. Ha! See if YOU can last nine gruelling months without coffee!!

'Fine, if it'll stop you drinking it.' DAMN! The man's logic is absolutely flawless! How does he do that? I swear he can see into my head... Or he has the 'Guide To Alexandra Eames' handbook that is given to all men that date me. I heard the front door slam shut, and we both looked at each other. Shit.

'Mom! I'm home!' I groaned. Okay... how about... 'Hey Kylie, I'm carrying Bobby's illegitimate child!' No... that's not right... What about... 'But you said you wanted a little brother or sister!'... no... not that either. Crap!!!

'Hey sweetheart... Uh, listen... we have to talk...' She dropped her bag on the floor, and we sat down at the kitchen table. Okay, Alex... here goes... What the hell, you're scared of an eight-year-old girl?! Of course I am... because she is just like me... I looked at Bobby for support, and his hand squeezed mine gently. 'Listen, honey... I know you're still getting used to Bobby and I... I mean... us being a couple... but you need to know that we've been together for a long time... and we've been friends even longer, okay?' Kylie nodded gently. Phew! Okay... the hardest part... not over... I held onto her hands tightly, and made sure I kept eye contact with her... Crap she is going to kill me... 'Honey, you need to know that what I'm about to tell you wasn't planned... at all...' She nodded gently, and I braced myself for it. 'I'm... well... Bobby and I are... we're going to have a baby...' She looked at me like I had two heads. I felt tears stinging at my eyes, and I had to leave the room.

'Mom! Wait...' She grabbed my arm, and I looked at her. 'You're... you're having a baby?' I nodded gently.

'Yeah, honey... I am... are, are you okay with this?' She nodded, wrapping her arms around me tightly. 'Promise me you're not mad...'

'I promise, Mom.' She grinned. 'I've always wanted a baby sister...' I laughed softly, kissing the top of her head.

'You never know, angel... you might get a little brother...' I looked up at Bobby and smiled gently. 'I love you...' I mouthed, and he walked over to us, kissing my forehead.

'I love you too, Al...'

* * *

'I told Kylie, which means you get to tell Ross.' I grinned, kissing his cheek as I unbuckled my seat belt. 'Have fun with that...' 

'Are you at least going to come in with me?' I smiled, feeling a bit guilty about this. Poor Bobby, Ross already hated him enough... I gripped onto his hand tightly and nodded. I even kept my grip on his hand through the squad room. Everyone knew about us... Even Ross did, but I think he liked turning a blind eye to it. He'd have to be literally blind to be able to ignore this. I knocked on the door hesitantly.

'Uh, Captain? Could we speak to you for a minute?' He motioned for us to sit down, and I shut the door behind us. I took the chair in front of the desk, and Bobby immediately started to pace behind me. You are sooo going to pay for this.

'What's this about, Detectives?' I looked at Bobby, and by now he was off in Bobbyland. Okay, Alex, you can do this. If you can tell your eight-year-old daughter, you can surely tell your boss.

'I'm pregnant.' I blurted. I swear I heard Bobby let out a sigh of relief. Bastard. He really is going to pay for this one. Ross honestly looked horrified. I sighed, but soldiered on. 'I'm pregnant, and the baby is Bobby's. I'm going to need to take leave about halfway through my second trimester, but I want to be put on desk duty. I don't want to leave until I absolutely have to.' I could tell that Bobby wasn't too pleased with my conditions, but Ross seemed okay with it.

'This is a... shock, to say the very least. Okay, Detectives. Eames, I will put you on desk duty, but if it becomes clear you can't be here anymore, I'm putting you on leave, understood?' I felt this huge weight lift off my shoulders. I nodded. 'Goren, can you handle a temp partner for a few months?' Bobby nodded silently, then resumed his pacing.

'With all respect, Captain. You're taking this... really well...' I said, watching him intently to see if there was any sign of him thinking 'They are SOOOOOO DEAD!!!'. 'Can we assume that we'll be split after I come back from maternity leave?'

'No.' No what?!!?! 'You won't be split up. Believe me, Eames. The department's been waiting for this to happen. Jimmy Deakins wrote a request five years ago, that in case this ever happened, you two are to stay together.' WHAT?! I... uh... WHAT?!?!?! 'You look surprised.'

'I... I'm speechless...' I looked up at Bobby. 'Are we really that obvious?' He smiled gently, and yet again kept pacing. 'So, we're not getting split up?'

'No, you're not. But if your relationship starts to interfere with your work, I'll have no choice but to split you.' We both nodded, and I stood up. We were at the door, and I felt ready to pass out from utter shock. 'Detectives?' We both turned around. 'Congratulations.' I swear I saw a shadow of a smile. Shadow. Faint, teeny little shadow... I closed the door, and grinned.

'Was... he serious?' Bobby whispered, as we walked back to our desks.

'I... I think so...' I smiled a bit wider. 'We're not getting split up...' I was still in utter disbelief over that one. Finally, our lives were perfect...

* * *

I leant back against Bobby's chest, wiping my mouth with a tissue. I forgot about the whole morning sickness thing. I felt his hands playing gently with my hair, and I moaned in pain. 'It's okay, Al.. I'm right here...' I nodded softly, taking a sip of water. If this is what my mornings are going to be like for the next nine months... please kill me now.

'I think... I think it's stopped...' I mumbled, standing up slowly. Bobby wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me back into bed. At least it was our weekend off and I didn't have to go into work like this. I snuggled back under the covers, closing my eyes while Bobby rubbed gentle circles on my stomach. 'What would I do without you...' I mumbled, holding onto one of his hands gently. He kissed my hair softly, and I cuddled closer to him. This would be almost romantic, if I hadn't spent the last two hours vomiting. I took another slow sip of water, praying to whoever was listening that I wouldn't be sick again for at least 24 hours.

'You okay?' He mumbled, his hands still massaging my stomach gently. This is actually making me feel a little better... 'Al?' Okay, focus...

'Yeah, I... I'm better now...' I yawned. 'We should sleep...'

'Kylie...' Crap. I sat upright, and immediately regretted it. Run!! I reached the toilet just in time, and I heard Bobby follow me. I really, really wish he wouldn't watch me throw up... One hand held back my hair, while the other started rubbing my back again.

'You... you don't have to do this... run while you still can...' I mumbled, wiping my mouth. He laughed softly, stroking my hair.

'I'm not going anywhere, Al... Even if we end up here every morning for nine months... I'll be here...' I smiled softly. Whatever I did to deserve him, I am so glad I did it...

* * *

Reviews make me smile:):)

And they make me update (I'm on 8 weeks holidays... yay!! I CAN UPDATE!!)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wooo 2 updates in a day! Gosh I'm nice... Guess what idiotic thing I did today?... I slipped on the bathroom floor and smashed my foot into the door frame, and now my second toe is compleeeeetely fractured and it's dislocated. Ouch. Just before Christmas too... Ohhhh well it ain't gonna stop me partying with my cousins:) Hahahaha 'is there alcohol in the punch?' '... no, but I'm sure I can wrangle some:)'. Anyway, here's the first part of the Christmas chapters:) Enjoy:D

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Five months pregnant, and I resemble a whale. Or an elephant... whichever is bigger. It is impossible to get comfortable in this chair. Groan. I looked up at Bobby who was looking over our current case notes. I leaned over and took one of the files, leaning back in my chair and taking a deep breath before I started reading the file. 

'You okay?' I looked up. Bobby was looking at me intently and I sighed. I reached out for his hand, and he took hold of it, smiling gently. 'It's almost five...' I looked up at the clock, and felt my spirits lift a little.

'We have to get to the store before we go home...' I stood up, putting on my coat slowly and grabbing my handbag. I glared at Bobby, my eyes clearly saying 'if you don't move now, I will have to kill you...'. Poor guy... Sigh... His arm wrapped around my waist gently, and I smiled softly, wishing I wasn't so bitchy. We walked to the car in absolute silence, which wasn't like us. I sighed. 'Bobby?' He looked down at me to let me know he was listening, and then looked back up again. 'If... if you don't want us to do Christmas that's okay... I know it's your first without...' I paused, gripping onto his hand. 'Without your Mom...' We stopped at the car, and he kissed my forehead softly.

'Just because it's the first without my Mom, Alex, doesn't mean I don't want it to happen...' I smiled softly, letting him open the car door for me. Whoever said chivalry was dead, had clearly never met Bobby Goren. Even though, honestly, I liked to drive, I was quite comfortable letting Bobby drive. I held onto his hand lightly, and I couldn't help but watch him as he stared out at the road. 'This is our first one as a family, Al... and I don't want anything to ruin that... Especially for you.' I smiled softly, and turned to look out the window.

'Family...' I whispered softly. 'You mean... you, me and the baby?' I felt him slam on the breaks. 'What the hell are you doing!?'

'I pulled over...' Oh, because THAT makes it better?!?! 'Al... you forgot someone...' I didn't forget her, Bobby...

'I just thought... you consider Kylie... family?' He only found out about her eight months ago... How the hell... You know what? Never mind, I want to wait and see what he says...

'Of course I consider Kylie family... She's your daughter, Al, and our baby's big sister...' He gripped onto my hands, and I smiled softly. Could he be anymore perfect?!

* * *

I yawned, snuggling down under the covers. I'd finally finished wrapping all the presents, and the tree didn't look as pathetic as it did. It actually had things under it! Bobby walked into the room, crouching down next to me and kissing my hair. 'You alright?' I nodded, wrapping my arms around him... well I tried to. I shifted slightly, and he lay down next to me, his arms wrapping around my waist gently. 'Go to sleep...' I nodded sleepily, and I felt myself yawn again. Little blood-sucking leech. I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life... Ahhh sleeeeeep... Wait, no... Damn. My eyes shot open, and my hand flew to my incredibly swollen stomach. No... I did not just feel that. I mean, it's been squirming around for about two weeks now, but I've never felt it kick. There it was again! I squealed a little bit with excitement. 'What?!' I looked up at Bobby. Oh, right... Ha, I forgot he was there... 

'Feel this...' I whispered, placing his hand under mine. 'Wait a minute...' Um, ouch. I smiled softly as I watched his eyes widen.

'It.. did it just kick?' I smiled wider, nodding gently. 'Wow...' He whispered. I ran my fingers through his curls, rolling onto my back, because obviously I wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon. One... my unborn baby wasn't going to let me. Two... my unborn baby's father wasn't going to let me. He rested his head on my chest, and I could hear him whispering softly to our bub. I smiled, kissing his hair.

'I'm going to try and get to sleep, okay?' Who am I kidding... I'm exhausted. I felt him nod, and his fingers tracing tiny circles on my stomach. Closing my eyes, I waited for sleep to come... Anndddddddd now... Am I asleep yet? No? Damn... What about... now! Grrr... I shifted a little, placing my hand next to Bobby's, and waited for the baby to kick again. Then a thought occured to me. 'We need to think of names...'

'What, right now?' He looked up at me, and I nodded. 'Uh, okay... Got any in mind?' I grinned. I had lots of names in mind, and you, Bobby, are going to hear them all!

'I was thinking Cooper for a boy...' He nodded gently. 'If you don't like any of the names, say something... Because I won't be mad, okay?' He nodded again. 'And for a girl, maybe Molly?' I watched him for a minute. 'We've still got a few months to decide...'

'I know we do...' I smiled, brushing a stray curl out of his face. 'I love you...' He mumbled, kissing me softly. Melt!!! Even now, his kisses can turn me into... well liquid to be honest... He's the only person who can silence me during a rant, and any guesses how he does it? Yeah, exactly...

'I love you too...' I mumbled gently, holding onto his hand. I closed my eyes, and I felt myself drift off...

* * *

Saturday... Normally a fantastic day. Yeah, not this year. Christmas Eve, and I feel like I'm dying. I groaned, really tempted to break the 'NO COFFEE!!!!' rule. But I promised Bobby, so I settled for that crappy herbal tea. Shudder. How the hell he can drink this stuff is absolutely beyond me. Gasp. Maybe I can talk him into letting me have some decaf. Oooohh... Then I'm getting my coffee, without the baby having extra limbs! Gosh, Alex, you truly are a genius. Kylie stumbled into the kitchen, and I smiled softly. 'Morning, honey...' She grunted in reply. I laughed. Just like her mother. Hey, I admit that I'm a bitch in the mornings... I kissed her forehead, and then I remembered what happened last night. 'Guess what...' She looked up at me. 'The baby kicked last night...'

'What?' I smiled, and took her hand, placing it on my stomach. She looked down at our hands, as if she was expecting a small explosion to come from my stomach.

'Wait a minute...' I felt it squirm, and then...

'Oh my god!' I grinned, and she looked up at me. 'How tiny do it's kicks feel?' I laughed softly, rubbing the spot where its foot impacted with my body. As cute as it was, it hurt like hell.

'Really tiny...' I whispered, sitting down at the table and going over my list again. Crap... I have way too much to do today. I was lucky enough to have drawn the short straw this year, which meant my whole family was spending Christmas at my house. Well, when I say my whole family, I really mean my parents and my sister. My two brothers were coming after dinner, because it was the 'every second year' year, which meant they were spending it at their in-laws. I groaned. Honestly, I just wanted to spend the day with Kylie and Bobby, but that really was not going to happen... I braced myself for the storm that was the Eames' family...

* * *

A/N: Well its 1am, and I'm tired... so that's where I'm ending it:) Reviews make my toe heal faster:) (well not really, but we can at least pretend they do:):)) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Merry christmas everyone!! I am seriously on fire... Stupid Perth... It hit 40.7C yesterday (which is 105.26F), and it hit 44.7C (112.46F) today, at like 1pm... by 8 this morning it was already 30:( I'm glad it's officially summer (seeing as last week I was still wearing trackies to bed it was that cold), but I think this is a bit of overkill... Sigh... oh well... I'm waiting for the spa to cool down, and I've even turned the big giant bubbles on to cool it down a bit:)

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

I looked at the clock again. 4am. Pleaaase go back to sleep... I closed my eyes, opened them, and looked again. 4:01am. Damn. I'd only just gotten to sleep, and then this little one decided that, no Mommy, you weren't allowed to sleep. I rubbed slow circles on my stomach in what was clearly a feeble attempt to send it back to sleep. It's foot impacted with my hand, and I smiled a little bit. Mommy's tired, angel... go to sleep... I looked over at Bobby, and ran my hand over his hair gently. I sat up, deciding that I was going to be awake for a while. I walked quietly out into the lounge room, switched on the TV and lay down, covering myself with one of the spare blankets. I felt the baby kicking frantically, and I put my hand on my abdomen, rubbing circles again until she calmed down... She... Okay, I guess I'm having a girl... I closed my eyes... sleeeeep...

Cough... Sneeze... 'Mommy?'... I sighed, easing myself off the couch and walking into Kylie's room. She was sitting up, her eyes streaming and her nose bright red. I sat next to her, and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

'Try to sleep, angel... please...' She nodded softly, wiping her nose on a tissue and resting her head on my chest. She started to cough again, and I sighed. 'Come on, baby...' I helped her up, and walked her into my room, laying her on the bed and tucking her back in.

'Wh... where are you gonna sleep?' I smiled softly, kissing her forehead. She's burning up... I'll keep an eye on that...

'I can't sleep, angel... I'm out on the couch if you need me okay?' She nodded weakly, and I sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair until she went back to sleep. This had hit her hard and fast... Poor angel... I stood up, waddling back out to the couch and relieving my feet of the pressure that was me. I kept flicking. Infomercial... Infomercial... Hmm, I wonder if those Ab King's really work... Note to self... get one after I have the baby... She kicked again, and I smiled... 'Are you ever going to sleep?' She kicked against my hand and I laughed lightly. 'Guess not, then...' I settled onto a repeat of 'The Nanny', and pulled the blanket up to my chin. She kept kicking, which was comforting. At least I had company when I couldn't sleep. Ouch... Sharp pain... I rubbed my stomach lightly, and yes, I'm hoping the pain will go away. I sighed, and stood up, switching the TV off. I walked back into the bedroom, laying down next to Kylie, checking her temperature again. Still warm, but not warmer... My poor baby... I kept stroking her hair, and she sighed softly in her sleep. Bobby rolled over, his brown eyes open but sleepy.

'Hey...' He whispered, touching my cheek lightly. 'You okay?' I nodded, deciding against telling him about the cramps I was having. I'm not stupid... if they get worse, I'll tell him. 'How's she doing?' I sighed, and we both looked down at Kylie.

'She's got a temperature...' I took the blanket off her tiny body, which should cool her down a bit. 'If she gets worse, I'll take her to the emergency room...' He looked up at me, brushing my hair away from my eyes.

'She'll be okay, Al...' I smiled weakly. I knew we'd have to call my family and cancel Christmas... Okay well not cancel, but just postpone...

'I'll call Mom in the morning...' I could see the question in his eyes. Why do you need to call your Mom? I sighed. 'We can't have everyone over when she's this sick...' He nodded gently, touching Kylie's forehead. I felt another cramp rip through my stomach, and I couldn't suppress the moan of pain. His eyes shot up at me. 'I'm fine... She... she kicked at a funny angle...'

'Liar...' I bit my lip, looking down. 'How long?' I started playing with Kylie's hair. Maybe he'll forget about it... 'How long, Al?' He tilted my face up to look at him.

'A while... about half an hour...' I whispered, and I felt another cramp tear through me. No... No, baby... not now... I watched Bobby reach for the phone, and I sighed.

'Mike? Yeah... Listen, I'm really sorry to call you this early, but could I drop Kylie off at your place?' What? Where... why? 'I'm taking Alex to the hospital... I'm really worried about her...' No! I'm fine! Look! I'll get up and run a few laps! Ouch... okay no I won't... but I'm fine!!! 'Okay, I'll be there in five minutes...' He hung up, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt while searching for the bag that Kylie had packed me two days after she found out I was pregnant. He found it, and grabbed the car keys. 'I'll be right back...' He picked Kylie up gently, and I watched him carry her out of the room. Look what you've done, bub! I sighed, rubbing my stomach gently while I waited for Mr. Paranoid to come back. He tore back into the room, and picked me up. What the hell!! Put me down! Ouch!!! Okay... okay... don't put me down... He placed me in the car, then ran back to lock the front door. I looked back at Kylie who was fast asleep in the back seat. Kick... Please... please let this be nothing...

* * *

Melissa Weston had been my doctor since... well before I had Kylie. I'd known her since high school and, well, let's face it. She's brilliant. I watched as Bobby paced a hole in the floor while we waited for her. I felt really, really guilty. Four in the morning... And it was Christmas today, too. God, I'm a bitch. She walked in, smiling softly at me.

'What've you done now?' She asked, and I laughed softly.

'Bub started kicking the other day...' I smiled, rolling up my shirt so she could do an ultrasound. 'Uh.. about an hour ago, I started having really painful cramps in my stomach...' She nodded, and I watched Bobby continue pacing. I held out my hand to him, and he looked at it before continuing to burn a hole into the tiles. I placed it back on top of my stomach, and I looked at the screen.

'Well, bub's heartrate is normal... She's perfect as always, Al...' I smiled softly, rolling my shirt back down. I went to sit up when she pushed my gently back down. 'But you're not going anywhere...' What?! 'I want to run some more tests, just to be sure...' Damnit!!! I groaned, and looked over at Bobby. 'Bobby, has someone got Kylie for the night?' He nodded softly, not looking up. 'Okay... you keep an eye on her while I go order these tests...' She left the room, and I got up, walking over to Bobby and wrapping my arms around his waist.

'You okay?' I whispered, and he looked down at me.

'Go lay down, Al...' He lead me back to the bed, laying me down and then going back to his place across the room.

'What, so our baby could be sick... Hell, I could be sick, and you just stand there, pacing and thinking!!!' Okay, that wasn't fair... but it's true! He looked at me, and I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

'I need to figure out what to do, Al...' I held out my hand again, and he walked over, taking it in his bigger one. 'I... Nothing like this has ever happened to me before...'

'What... what do you mean?' I whispered, and he sat down next to me, his spare hand running through my hair.

'I... well for one, I've never loved someone as much as I love you...' I smiled softly, kissing his fingertips. 'And... I've never been this scared before, either...' I sighed, laying his hand on my stomach.

'Bub and I are okay... we're fine...' I whispered, and like she sensed her Daddy was scared, she kicked gently. 'We just need to be sure that neither of us are sick before we can go home.' He nodded gently, resting his head next to mine. I kissed his curls, and we both sat with our hands on my stomach. Please let her be okay...

* * *

I looked down at Bobby, whose head was still resting next to mine. He was fast asleep, one hand holding mine, the other resting on my stomach, which now had a fetal monitor strapped to it. I sighed. It was now 10am, and I missed Kylie. I felt tears stinging at the backs of my eyes. I'd called Mike, and told him what was going on. He'd told me that he and Carolyn were more than happy to take care of her as long as we needed them to. Then I called Mom, and told her that Kylie was really sick and I didn't want anyone to catch it, and that I was taking her to the doctors so not to call us at home. I'm a fantastic liar. I groaned, looking at heart monitor. Two steady heartbeats. I smiled softly.

'How are my two favourite patients this morning?' Mel walked into the room and I smiled. 'The nurses told me you didn't sleep last night...'

'How could I sleep, Mel? I have no idea what's going on... for all I know, my baby could be really sick... or, I could be in labour...' I laughed. 'Please tell me I'm not in labour...' She laughed, sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

'You're not in labour, Al... and she's not sick, either.' I sighed... Thank you!!! 'Well, it's not life threatening anyway.' What?! Lull me into a false sense of security?! 'She's not developing fast enough...' Yeah okay... now simpler... 'Okay... even simpler than that, she should be a lot bigger than she is, but she's not.' I sighed. Great. 'Her organs are developing normally, she's just very small.'

'What about the cramping I was having?' I placed a hand on my stomach, stroking Bobby's fingertips gently. 'I mean... that couldn't have been because my baby's tiny...'

'You're stressed... Very, very stressed.' I looked at her. 'Has something been worrying you lately?'

'Kylie...' That explains it... 'She's really sick, and I've been staying up all night with her.' She smiled softly.

'Well, you need to go home and sleep. And if you bring Kylie in, I'll check her over and give her antibiotics.' I smiled sleepily, nudging Bobby gently. He groaned, and cuddled back into my chest. I hated waking him, especially since he hardly slept anyway. 'But you sleep... lots... and stop worrying.' I nodded. 'I've written a letter to your Captain saying you're on Maternity leave as of now.'

'I am?' Yeah... am I!?

'Yes, you are...' Damn... Merry Christmas, Alex... have severe stress, a very sick eight-year-old and early Maternity leave!!

* * *

I smiled softly as I watched Bobby try to make the bedroom more like the whole house. He had given me a bell (for those times when he wasn't right next to me, and God forbid I needed him because there was something I didn't have), more blankets and pillows than you would find in the Four Seasons, and he had plugged the TV in, which made me smile. Because I would need entertaintment... well of course besides him. I heard a knock on the front door and went to get up, then I remembered I'm not allowed. So, because I can, I rung the bell. Bobby laughed, kissed my hair and went to let whoever it was in. I heard tiny footsteps, and Kylie came into the room, a small smile on her very tired face.

'Hi, Mommy...' She said, walking over to me slowly. I held out my arms, and pulled her into a gentle hug. 'Aunty Carolyn told me what happened to you and the baby...' I kissed her hair, stroking it gently.

'Bub and I are okay, sweetie... we're both very tired though...' She nodded, laying down next to me. Then I remembered what day it was. 'Go look in your room...' She looked at me. I smiled... 'Go... I'll be right here when you get back...' She got up, and I watched her disappear. Mike and Carolyn walked in, with Bobby trailing close behind. 'Hey... thank you so much for watching her...' They both smiled softly.

'She's no problem, kiddo... We just wanted to make sure you were alright...' Mike said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled softly, as Carolyn hugged me gently. 'So are you both okay?'

'We're fine... She's a little on the tiny side, but her organs are developing normally so she's okay... and she's got a strong heartbeat so that's good...'

'What about you?' Carolyn whispered, her hand resting on my stomach lightly.

'Stressed and tired...' I smiled weakly.

'We'll leave you guys alone then...' She said softly, standing up. 'Call us if you need anything okay? No matter how stupid it is... call... promise?' She looked at Bobby.

'I swear...' She smiled, and her and Mike left the room. Bobby followed them out, and I heard them talking lightly. Kylie came tearing back into the room with her Santa stocking. Lucky I remembered to get Bobby to put her 'Santa' presents in it when we got home from the hospital.

'Mommy look!' She sat next to me on the bed, tipping it out. I smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Bobby walked back in, and I held out my hand to him. He took it, and buried his face into my hair.

'I'm so lucky to have you three...' He mumbled, kissing my scalp softly. 'My three girls...' I smiled. 'Well... two... and maybe three...' I laughed gently. We lay hand in hand, watching our daughter tear open her presents excitedly. As much as this sucked, it was perfect.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!! I might do a third... but right now I'm off to start my movie marathon (I plan to watch all 5 Harry Potter movies:) YAY!!) Reviews make the heat go away:) And my very broken toe heal (its not fractured... it's broken hahaha)

Merry Christmas everyone!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heylooooo! Sorry it's been a while since I updated... been working... been sleeping... been sick... hahaha, gosh I have an interesting life:) Anyway, here's chapter 7:)

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

I looked out the window, resting my hand gently on my stomach, letting the baby's kicks calm me down. I flipped down the visor, looking in the mirror at Kylie fast asleep in the back seat. Alright, I should explain... After the scare we had, Bobby came to the brilliant conclusion that I needed to relax (no, really?!), so we decided to go on a holiday... just the three, wait, four, of us. I looked over at Bobby, his dark eyes focused on the road ahead, snow falling heavily around us. I turned up the heat, wrapping the blanket tighter around myself. I yawned, shifting slightly and trying to make myself more comfortable. Bobby looked at me, and I felt him pull over. 'What?' I whispered, careful not to wake Kylie. 

'You're tired... go sit in the back with Kylie... you can stretch out a bit...' I looked over at him, sighing when I realized he was serious. I unhooked the seatbelt, opening the door and walking around to the back. I opened the door, sliding into the back seat and pulling the door closed, ceasing the freezing wind. Bobby looked back at me, and I smiled softly. 'You comforable?' I nodded, tucking my legs up underneath me, leaning back against the head rest. I watched him pull back out onto the road, and I sighed softly. 'What's wrong...'

'Nothing, Bobby... I'm just tired...' I twirled Kylie's hair in my hand gently. The baby continued to kick, her movements the only thing keeping me awake. I closed my eyes, shifting slightly and letting sleep take over...

* * *

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I noticed was that we had stopped. 'Are we there?' I yawned, stretching slightly and looking out the window. The house was beautiful. I sighed, taking off my seatbelt and getting out slowly, wrapping the blanket tightly around my shoulders and stomach. The baby kicked gently, and I smiled softly. Kylie followed me, rubbing at her eyes. 

'Mom... Where's Bobby?' Good question, baby... I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, walking up to the door which was wide open. We went into the lounge room where we found him, and I smiled.

'Hey you...' He whispered, kissing my hair softly. 'You were both still sleeping so I left you...' I nodded, sitting down on the couch with Kylie. I shivered slightly, getting up and turning on the electric heater. I sighed gently, sitting back down next to my daughter. 'I'm working on the fire, honey...' I nodded, wrapping the blanket around my body, the baby kicking furiously against my spine. I winced, rubbing my stomach to try and calm her down. I saw Bobby's eyes focused on me, and I smiled softly.

'I'm fine... she's just kicking harder than usual...' He knelt down in front of me, resting his hands on my stomach gently. 'You really think you can calm her down?' He nodded softly, and I smiled gently.

'Only a few more weeks, angel...' I sighed, running my fingers through his hair. She continued to kick, and I closed my eyes, leaning back and rubbing slow circles around where her foot continually made contact with my body.

'Then no sleep for a year... When are we ever going to spend time with each other? I mean... I don't want this to ruin our relationship...' I felt him sit next to me, his arm wrapping around me. I looked down at Kylie, who was fast asleep, her head in my lap. How the baby hasn't woken her, I have no idea...

'We'll work this out, Al... You and me...' I rested my head on his chest, cuddling into his body. 'We'll take turns... Whatever it takes, angel, I swear, we'll be alright.' I looked up at him, trying my hardest to believe him. 'I promise we'll have time for each other... And no matter how bad things get, I'm not going anywhere...' He kissed my forehead softly, and I sighed, rubbing my stomach. 'Promise...'

'She keeps kicking...' I whispered, closing my eyes again and begging sleep to come. 'Please, baby... one hour... that's all Mommy wants... one itty bitty hour...' Bobby laughed softly into my hair, kissing it softly. 'Make her stop...'

'I can't, angel...' Damnnn... 'Go lie down...' I shook my head. 'She'll go to sleep soon...' She better...

* * *

'Mom... are you awake?' I grunted softly, cuddling my body closer to Bobby. 'Can... can I talk to you?' I sighed, pushing myself up slowly and sliding quietly out of the bed. I put my hand on Kylie's shoulder and lead her out of the bedroom. I closed the door softly behind me and walked slowly to the couch, sitting down and curling up in the corner. I looked at her, and she looked down at her hands. 'Are... are things going to change.. between us?'

'What do you mean, sweetheart?' I pulled her into my arms, and I could feel her body shaking.

'When the baby's born...' I played with her hair gently, letting her continue. 'I... you're going to stop loving me, aren't you?' WHAT?!?!

'What!' She looked up at me, tears shining in her blue eyes. 'Baby, I will never, ever stop loving you...' Oh my God, I'm a horrible mother!! How could my baby think that? What... what am I doing wrong? 'Baby how can you think that?' I felt tears stinging at my eyes, but begged them not to fall.

'I... You've wanted another baby... ever since you had Nathan...' I sighed, tears falling from my eyes. 'I just...' She snuggled into me, resting her hand on my stomach. The baby kicked gently, and I felt her smile.

'She already loves her big sister...' She looked up at me, and I kissed her nose softly. 'What do you think we should name her?' Her eyes widened.

'Really?' I nodded softly, twirling her hair in my fingers. 'I... I don't know... Can... can I think about it?' I smiled gently.

'Of course, angel... Bobby and I really want your ideas too...' She closed her eyes, yawning. 'Go to sleep, baby... I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?' She nodded softly, and I felt her fall asleep, her hand protectively resting on my stomach. I pulled a blanket over us, kissing her hair before closing my eyes too.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this one was a bit short, but I have a wholeeeeee week off next week:) So hopefully lots of updates!! Reviews are loved:) They make me smile:) 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: Heyyyy! TOTALLY SIXTEEEEEEEEEN!! Had my bday on Tuesday the 7th dad took me to get my L plates, it's all so exciting! Ahahaha, I can kind of park... and I can turn right really well Anyway, here's the next chapter of the seemingly forgotten 'In This Life' enjoyyyy!

Disclaimer: Totally don't own them... just own Kylie... and the baby...

* * *

Chapter 8

I was curled up on the couch, my hand resting protectively on my huge stomach. I was only a few weeks away from my due date, and Bobby (bless his heart...) is pretty much forcing me to stay at home and 'relax'. Pfft, please... And let you 'take care of everything'. I don't think so! I sighed, as the baby kicked gently. I will miss this, but I just want it all to be over. The nausea, back pain, leg pain... pain in general. The cravings... (chicken and ice-cream... normally ew... lately... not so much...). Bobby really has been amazing, though, and I can't believe he's stuck around after how horrible I'm being to him. The door opened, and I smiled gently, seeing a tiny ball of energy zooming through the house. Kylie ran into her room, throwing her school bag onto the floor before she even reached the door. I sat up a bit, pulling her into my arms as she bounded into the lounge room. I smiled, kissing her hair.

'How was your day, baby?' I whispered, pulling her as close as my stomach would allow. I never realized how much I missed this, just being able to hold my daughter.

'It was good.' She mumbled, burying her head in my chest. I sighed, playing with her hair.

'Where's Bobby?' I looked around. Maybe I didn't see him come in... I felt her smile, and supress a giggle. 'What...'

'Nothing, mummy...' I looked down, biting my lip gently. 'He told me I couldn't tell you!' I smiled, kissing her forehead.

'It's okay, baby.' She smiled softly, placing her hand on my stomach. 'I think he's asleep, angel...' She nodded, tracing patterns with her fingers. I smiled. I'm so relieved that she's okay with all of this. Bobby, the baby... everything... It felt as if everything was finally falling into place, as if I finally had my life back. I ran my fingers through her hair, twirling it around my fingers gently. 'I love you, baby girl...' I whispered, holding her hand. She looked up at me, her bright blue eyes filled with tears. 'Hey... what's wrong...' I touched her cheek softly, smiling sadly.

'Nothing, mummy...' She mumbled, burying her head into my chest. I sighed. I knew something was wrong with her, and it broke my heart. I kept playing with her blonde locks, and remained silent, hoping that she'd finally open up. 'Do you love Bobby?' She whispered into my chest, and I could feel her tears soaking through to my skin.

'Of course I do, angel...' I felt her take a breath, and I traced light patterns on her back.

'I don't want him to replace my dad...' I felt tears stinging at my eyes, and I kissed her hair. 'Please, mummy... don't let him replace dad...' I sighed, pulling her closer.

'Darling, believe me... Bobby does not want to replace your dad, and he never will okay?' She nodded, sighing sadly. I knew this conversation wasn't over. It was far from it. 'Do you want him to be your daddy... one day?'

'Maybe one day...' She smiled softly. 'I love him too, mummy... He makes you smile.' I looked down at her. 'I haven't seen you smile in a long time. Not really, anyway...' I smiled sadly, kissing her forehead.

'I haven't felt like this in a long time, angel... I really love him... But you're right... he will never, ever, replace your daddy, okay?' She nodded, her little eyes widening. 'What?' Then I realized.

'The baby's kicking...' She whispered, resting her head lightly near where the baby's foot had been impacting.

'Bobby and I have been talking about names, baby...' She glanced up at me, and I smiled softly. 'We're thinking Maddie for a girl... and Cooper for a boy...' She smiled, looking up into my eyes again.

'I like them...' She whispered, snuggling into my side. I heard the door click open, and I smiled softly, looking over the back of the couch to see Bobby, attempting to be stealth.

'Hey, you...' I smiled, watching him. He walked over to the couch, kissing me softly. 'What are you hiding?' I whispered, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

'That's for me to know, and you to find out...' He whispered, kissing my nose gently. I pouted, pretending to be hurt. 'Doesn't work on me anymore, Ally...' I smiled, biting my lip softly. I looked down at Kylie, who was mumbling to the baby. I kept a gentle grip on Bobby, not wanting him to leave my side. We barely see each other anymore, and I missed him. A lot. He loosed my grip on him, and I sighed, dropping my arm.

'Go...' I whispered, now used to him leaving. He kissed my hair, and I smiled sadly.

'I'll be back, I swear... I just have to get a couple of things out of the car...' I nodded, closing my eyes. 'Ally...' I looked at him. 'Don't, angel... I swear I'll be right back... I've got some good news, anyway...' I smiled sadly.

'Just hurry back...'

* * *

'Kylie doesn't want you to replace Joe...' I mumbled into his chest, running my fingertips up and down his side. I looked up at him, and smiled softly. 'It's okay... she loves you, it's just... she doesn't want you to replace her dad...'

'You know I'd never do that, Al...' I nodded, and his hand moved from the small of my back to my shoulder blade. 'Can I ask you something... and you have to promise me you won't run away... or laugh...' I smiled, kissing his jaw softly. 'Is that a promise?' I nodded. He got up, walking to the other side of the bedroom. I sat up, watching him.

'Just... say it... whatever you have to say...' I smiled reassuringly.

'Marry me...' My eyes widened, and I almost ran to his side across the room.

'What?!' I felt tears stinging at my eyes. He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

'N... never mind... Forget I said anything... just... forget it, okay?' He started pacing, which was never a good sign. It meant he was over-thinking.

'Bobby...' I breathed, tears rolling down my face. I smiled softly, placing my hand on his cheek. 'Of course I'll marry you...' He looked at me.

'What.' I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'Yes... I'll marry you... of course I'll marry you!' I saw his face light up, and I kissed him gently, trying so hard not to cry. I felt a sharp pain in my back, and I winced, sucking in a sharp breath.

'You okay?' He whispered, placing his hands on my stomach. I nodded, grinding my teeth in attempt to stop the pain. 'Al...'

'I think... I think it's time!' I whispered, and I knew he could hear the fear in my voice. I could hear it.

'As in... time?' I nodded, smiling shakily. 'Oh... okay...' I watched him, and smiled.

'Calm down, angel...' I touched his cheek, trying to calm him down. 'Go get Kylie... I'll meet you in the car...' He nodded, racing off to my other baby's room. I managed to make it to the car without another contraction, thank God... Kylie leapt into the back seat, and I looked back at her, smiling shakily. 'Hey baby...' She held onto my hand, and I closed my eyes... Only a few more hours, and my little darling would be here...

* * *

A/N: Well... hope you all liked it! Shall update again as soon as I get a chance...

remember... reviews make me smile

xo


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Helloooo :) Guess who finished her inquiry project?! AMY DID!! YAYY!! Anyway, here's a new chapter 'cause I love you :)

Disclaimer: Don't own them :)

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

I felt like my entire body was ripping in half. I buried my head in Bobby's chest, tears slipping down my face.

'It hurts..' I breathed, grinding my teeth as another contraction tore through my body. 'I can't do this!' I whispered, and I felt his hands resting on my back, rubbing small circles.

'Yes, you can baby... I know you can...' I gripped onto him. 'I'm so proud of you...' He whispered into my hair, and I smiled weakly.

'I haven't done anything yet...' I kept my eyes on the screen, the fetal monitor still strapped to my stomach. The tiny heartbeat flickered across the screen, and I smiled. 'How're you holding up?' I whispered, playing with his hands. I knew this was hard on him, too. I looked up at him, and I gazed into his dark brown eyes.

'I'm okay... I just want you to be alright...' I smiled softly, pulling him close. I sighed. 'What's wrong...' Damn you... Don't get me wrong, I love how he can do that... Tell exactly what I'm thinking.

'I'm just tired...' I yawned, but I knew deep down that I couldn't go to sleep. I felt another contraction, and I braced myself. I swear, this kid better hurry up...

'Al, just breathe!'

'SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, AND I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!' I felt horrible for yelling at him, but come on! I groaned in pain, burying my head in his shoulder. 'Please make the pain go away...'

'Believe me, I would if I could, angel...' He kissed my hair, rubbing my back. I heard the doctor telling me to push... I can't... 'Al... look at me...' I looked into his eyes, and the pain I could see was a million times worse than what I was feeling right now. It broke my heart. 'You can do this...' He whispered, and I closed my eyes. 'I know you can...' I nodded softly, and gripped onto him, knowing that after this single push, our baby would be with us. I felt Bobby's hands on my back, rubbing circles where he knew it hurt the most. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Oh shit... I'm dead...

'Congratulations, you two.. you've got a beautiful baby girl...' I could still hear voices. I pulled away from Bobby slowly. Okay, I'm not dead. Collapsing against the pillows, the nurse lay a tiny pink bundle in my arms, and I felt tears rolling down my face.

'A little girl...' I whispered softly, reaching my hand out to Bobby, who I could feel take it softly, as if he was afraid to come any closer. Reluctantly, I looked up at him, smiling softly. 'Bobby, come here...' He nodded, and sat beside me, his eyes resting on our daughter. 'She's gorgeous...' I mumbled, watching our little girl in amazement. Little tufts of blonde hair covered her head, and I smiled softly as I saw her eyes. Big, chocolate brown eyes, just like her daddy. 'Do you want a cuddle?' I whispered, touching his cheek.

'Are... are you sure?' He managed to choke out. I laughed softly, nodding. I placed our precious little bundle in his arms, and smiled as I watched how perfect he was with her.

'You're a natural at this, Goren...' I yawned, rolling onto my side. I would have never thought I'd use the word cute to describe Bobby... but this was cute. He started pacing, whispering to her gently. I closed my eyes, knowing my baby girl was safe, and so was my Bobby...

'Mommy...' I heard a little voice whispering, and I opened my eyes, stretching gently. I smiled, pulling Kylie into my arms.

'Hey baby...' I mumbled, playing with her hair. Then I realized who was missing... 'Where's Bobby, sweetheart...' She smiled into my shoulder, and I sighed.

'He went home to pick up some things for you...' I nodded, keeping her close. 'He told me that you had a surprise...' Bastard... I smiled, sitting up slowly. I nudged her gently off the bed, and slowly got up myself. 'Mommy, what are you doing!' I smiled, and put her hand on my now deflated stomach. She looked at me, confused. 'Where's the baby?!'

'Come with me, honey...' I wrapped my arm around her gently, leading her down the hall to the nursery. Pushing the door open, I immediately spotted my little angel, fast asleep. Kylie looked at her strangely. 'Meet your baby sister, sweetheart...' She looked up at me.

'You... you had the baby?' I nodded softly, kissing her hair. 'When?'

'Very, very early this morning...' I smiled, playing with her blonde locks. 'She looks just like you, baby... except she has brown eyes...' I watched as she kept looking at her little sister, and it melted my heart. My two girls... I never thought I'd say that.. ever...

'What's her name?' She whispered, touching her little hand softly. I smiled softly, picking bub up.

'Maddie...' It actually suited her. My little Maddie... I felt a hand on my lower back, and I gasped, before it occured to me who it was. 'Do you want to hold her, sweetie?' Kylie's head bobbed excitedly, and I laughed.

'You shouldn't be up...' I smiled, tilting my head and kissing him softly.

'I don't care...' I whispered, placing Maddie in her big sister's arms, kneeling on the ground, keeping her little head up. I heard Bobby sigh, and he knelt next to me, taking my place. I rested my head on his shoulder, smiling. 'They're so perfect... our girls...'

'Mmhmm... they're both just like you...' I smiled softly, rubbing his arm softly.

'Maddie has your eyes... and I'm sure your personality...' He laughed, his free arm wrapping around me softly. I was in pain, I was exhausted... but I couldn't have been happier than I was at that moment, with my two girls, and their daddy...

* * *

A/N: Nawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww they had a little girl Well I'm off for sleepehs... seeing as i start work in 9 hours... whoops

nighteh night... and remember

reviews make me smile xo


End file.
